


Sabbianeve.

by StichieMerope



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book: The Last Battle, Narnia, Snow, dream - Freeform, sand
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StichieMerope/pseuds/StichieMerope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinanzi a sè c'era il mare, la sabbia bagnata a pochi passi da lei. Si voltò e alle sue spalle lo scenario era ben diverso. Una foresta secolare si estendeva, completamente coperta dalla neve, fin'oltre i suoi chiari occhi potessero guardare. Proprio sotto i suoi piedi la neve finiva dove la sabbia cominciava.<br/>Lucy sorrise prima ancora di sentirsi confusa. Era tornata a casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabbianeve.

 

Lucy inciampò. Si ritrovò sabbia negli occhi e sui capelli, ma sentiva i piedi talmente gelati che temeva non potesse più muoverli. Fece forza nelle braccia per sollevarsi e solo una volta in piedi si ricordò di guardarsi intorno. Dinanzi a sè c'era il mare, la sabbia bagnata a pochi passi da lei. Si voltò e alle sue spalle lo scenario era ben diverso. Una foresta secolare si estendeva, completamente coperta dalla neve, fin'oltre i suoi chiari occhi potessero guardare. Proprio sotto i suoi piedi la neve finiva dove la sabbia cominciava.    
Lucy sorrise prima ancora di sentirsi confusa. Era tornata a casa.  
Strillò eccitata e corse verso il mare, senza curarsi di togliersi le scarpe, senza rendersi conto che i suoi fratelli non c'erano. Entrò in acqua con un salto e sotto di sè sentì la terra tremare. Guardò verso la foresta, la neve si stava sciogliendo e gli alberi cadevano uno ad uno. Spaventata volse lo sguardo verso l'oceano, l'orizzonte terminava in una cascata e lo strapiombo si avvicinava sempre più.    
"Peter!" urlò, ma il rumore di un treno in corsa coprì la sua voce.    
Lucy Pevensie non si svegliò in tempo per vedere la vita sfuggirle via. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Con il titolo di questa double!drabble mi sono superata, eh? Dite la verità.  
> La double!drabble/flashfic/comelavoletechiamare /scritta molto molto arrandom/ è ambientata nell'ultimo e settimo libro. Appena prima che il treno deragli. Sadness a palate, io dirò sempre e comunque che il finale è forzatissimo e che la piega presa dai libri è tanto nope, but okay. Credo che nessun autore mi abbia mai preso per il c. quanto Lewis, ma è okay anche questo.  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta, un abbraccio!


End file.
